Her Soul's Asylum
by donielle nash
Summary: Edward is a doctor at Seattle’s Asylum for the mentally disturbed and Isabella swan was supposed to be just another lunatic. But why does this lunatic know so much about Vampires?
1. Chapter 1

_-Other stories I've written, I rushed through, trying to get in early updates. But this story is my baby. I will work as hard as possible to make it a good one. I promise. I don't want to use the excuse that I'm a freshman in high school, so when you review, judge me as you would judge any other writer. Hope you enjoy.-_

_-_Edward-

The sun rose over the horizon creating a beautiful ray of blended colors. I looked out into the bright rays, beautiful by any humans standards, and sighed. The beauty was completely lost to me. And as the light cascaded down my body and my wretched sparkles appeared, I became angry. I could never show myself as I truly was to anyone. I was alone. The family I'd always dreamed of having didn't exist. The human frailties that I desperately wanted, were out of my grasp. My days never ended, a never ending night cascading into a never ending day. I never slept, I never ate, and I barely fed.

Blood was what I desired most, and denying my blood lust was what made me feel normal. The burn in my throat was hotter than fire, but I felt I deserved what I received. I succumbed to the blood lust every few months or so, and I can still see the faces of the victims. Old men, young girls, middle aged moms….

The list continued. But, I discovered a new way to quench the beast within me, though I'm not too fond of it. Animal blood, it quenches the thirst, though its not as tasty. So, for the past few months, I've only fed on them. With the rest of my time, I work in Seattle's Insane Asylum for the mentally disturbed. And all the while I was treating the patients, I felt as if I was one of them. I read their minds, trying to understand the issues that brewed there and tried to help them accordingly.

Most of their minds were too screwed up, a result of something they'd witnessed as a child. A lot of them were brought in kicking and screaming, not wanting to be sedated. Being a vampire, I was able to hold them down no matter how hard their struggle. And perversely, I thought that every asylum patient I helped regain sanity, made up for the victims I'd harmed. I was wrong of course, though I'd never admit it to anyone. And I helped many patients, and I'd seen a lot of cases. But never, in all my days of living, did I expect to take on the case of Isabella Swan.

-.-

I hurried into the dilapidated building that was Seattle's Insane Asylum, shielding my body from the scorching sun. "Good evening, Dr. Cullen." The receptionist said, sarcastically. We both new the evening would be anything but good. I smiled slightly at her and continued on to my office.

I hadn't been inside for five seconds when I got a loud knock on my door. "Come in." Marcus, one of the handlers, stalked in, his face somber. "John, wont go down for his shot. And when Wesley tried to pin him down, he kicked him straight in the head. And this wasn't any ordinary kick, sir. When his foot made contact, he blew Wesley's head into the wall. And now," he took a deep breath, "Now he's down and he…..he wont get up." I saw his lip quiver, and his brow furrow in sadness. Wesley was his brother and if anything happened to him, Marcus wouldn't be able to go on. "Everything will be fine. Get Charlotte to take him to Forks Hospital."

"Sir? Would it be terrible for me to ask a favor?"

"No. Not at all."

"Do you think I could go with Charlotte to take him? I mean, if it isn't too much trouble-" He started. "No problem at all." I answered, cutting him off. "We have plenty of staff working today. Go make sure your brothers alright." He smiled gratefully and retreated. My days were always filled with mishaps, such as this one, but I always kept up a smile. No one needed to know my inner turmoil. I didn't need sympathy, I didn't need to be consoled. I continued to flip through paper work when I heard an ear shattering shriek fill the halls.

Normally, it wouldn't surprise me. The asylum was always filled with moans and wails, but those were faint. Each patient was inside a sound proof room, and only tiny sounds would escape their confines. But this time, the shriek was loud and commanding. "_Let me go! I'm not insane! Its true! Please.." _the voice pleaded. I assumed it was a new patient being brought in, but as I listened to hear the thoughts of the woman, to see what had disturbed her, I came up empty.

Her mind was silent, blank. Unreadable. Nothing. I strained my ears, trying to hear her, but all I got were her agonized shrieks and wails. I rose from my desk and hurried out to the main lobby where two handlers struggled to get her to her room and sedate her. Her eyes were wide with untold secrets and her hair was a mess, spilling across her face. But she was…..beautiful. Her pale skin was contrasted by her plump cherry lips. I starred into her eyes, which were streaming with tears, and again, I tried to hear her mind. What was making her act this way? Finally, one of the men stuck her.

As the needle stuck her flesh, her eyes began to droop and she gave up on her battle.

She fell to the floor with a thud, but she continued to speak. It was only in a whisper, and I was the only one who caught the things she'd said. "Alice…..baby sister….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him….please….Alice….say goodnight, Alice." she whispered. Again, I stared into her eyes, but this time, she returned my gaze. She sucked in a breath and her eyes became panicked. And then I felt time stop as the word tumbled from her lips.

I knew in that moment every person in the lobby believed her to be insane, which was why she was here. But, when the word left her lips and comprehension flickered in her eyes, I knew she was anything but. And this was where time stopped and she mumbled, "Vampire."

The word hung in the air for an immeasurable moment, and then she succumbed to the drug in her system. Her jaw slacked and she ceased all movement. She knew what I was, and for the first time since I saw her face, I opened my mouth to breathe. Bad Idea.

Her scent hit me with a force so great, I stumbled back. "Dr. Cullen? Are you alright?" I heard someone ask. But I was far from responding. Her scent was calling to my very core, pulling, tugging, and drawing me in with its immense potency. I needed it. I needed it more than life itself. I needed what was running through her veins. My throat burned at the thought of drinking her until she was dry. I desired more than anything, to lay my stone lips against her warm flesh.

_-Hope I'm doing okay. Review. I don't own Twilight. But this is MY idea. No influence for the topic of this story. Sadness, Love, Joy, Drama, to come.-_


	2. Chapter 2

-Isabella-

_Guilty._

I could see that the decision had been made in every single persons eyes in the courtroom. They all stared at me as I approached the bench, eager to see me suffer for a murder I did not commit. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The bailiff asked, holding the leather bound bible out to me. I held a shaky hand on top of it, but I didn't speak. I knew I couldn't tell them what _really _happened. But I also knew, I couldn't lie either.

"I swear." I whispered. He nodded to me, and I walked up to the witness stand shakily. I let my fingertips graze the polished wood of the stand and waited for the prosecutor to approach the bench.

She was a frigid woman with her hair pulled back tight, and bright pink lipstick. Her heels clicked as she approached me warily. "Please state your name to the court." She requested. I nodded but did not speak. My throat felt dry and sealed off, and as I opened my mouth to speak, no words came out. "Please state your name." She reiterated. I nodded and this time, my throat seemed to function in sync with my brain. "Isabella Swan." She nodded and walked closer to me. "And, Ms. Swan, would you please tell the court the name of your step father."

I bit my lip as I felt the tears begin in my eyes. "Phil….Phil Simmons." She nodded again. I could feel the knot growing tighter within my stomach. " Isabella, is it true that when you were 15 years old, you attempted suicide?" I nodded. "And why was that?" I took a deep breath to steady myself. "P-Phil used to molest me and….Alice."

"And please tell the court who Alice is." I felt the tears spill down my face and I cried openly. "S-she was my baby sister." She nodded and ceased talk about Alice.

"And where were on the night of January 9th?" she asked. "I….I was at school, I had to stay late for a quiz I had to make up." I stuttered.

"And when you got home, what did you tell the police happened?" She was building her case against me. And she was going to win. I was going to go to prison…..or a psychiatric ward. So, I retold my _exact _statement to the police and it went over _exactly _as I thought it would.

_Guilty. Sentenced to Seattle's Insane Asylum for the mentally disturbed until proven mentally stable by a professional. And 5 years on parole. _

Two bailiffs grabbed me by the arms and dragged me out of the courthouse like a limp doll.

"I wasn't lying! Please! Listen to me!" I struggled in their arms, squirming, but it was a futile attempt.

"Wow. These people get crazier and crazier everyday." The taller one muttered.

"Please. Just please hear me out!" They. Laughed.

"Listen? Sweetie, you said it was a vampire. A _vampire! _And that's why we're taking you to the nut house."

And. They. Laughed. Again.

The picked me up yet again and sat me down in the back of a white van. "Now, are you going to keep struggling?" I nodded. "Until you believe me." The man shook his head again. "Strap her up." he ordered. And the other man reached over and grabbed me tightly by the arms. "This will go over a lot easier if you don't struggle , Miss."

I shook my head and thrashed against him. "For God sakes! Stick her Jimmy!" I looked around for the needle, desperate to avoid it at all cost, but someone came from behind me, and then my vision started to blur. I was unconscious within seconds but my mind was still racing.

I was going to be taken to the psychiatric ward for the murder of the man who killed my sister Alice.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Isabella-

My eyes fluttered open as I heard the deafening sound of the van doors sliding open. I squinted my eyes at the bright light that flashed before me and groaned. My head was throbbing ever so slightly, and time seemed to move in slow motion from there. The men grabbed me and I thrashed around violently in their rock hard hold.

"_Let me go." _I growled. But they didn't head my warning. Their hands roamed over my body, desperately trying to control my rapid movements. But I couldn't stop.

I couldn't stop fighting them, I couldn't help myself. And as their hands touched me, I was immediately reminded of the horrible times when Phil would touch me. And that made me fight harder. "_Don't touch me! Let me go! I'm not insane! Its true! Please.." _But they didn't listen. They pushed me down on the ground roughly, and it was only then that I realized I was inside of my new home. My asylum.

I saw one of the men ready a large needle and my struggling intensified. I wasn't going down without a fight. I couldn't. I went too long throughout my life without fighting. I let so many things happen to me, to Alice, my mother, and all because I didn't fight. I couldn't fight Phil. I couldn't fight the men, I just couldn't fight. When the needle stuck my arm, my eyes began to droop and I thought I would peacefully ease into unconsciousness.

I was going to let the drug have me, and I wasn't going to keep fighting. At least for now.

But then I saw him.

He was just standing there, staring at me with anger, frustration, hate, confusion, and fascination. And I heard the door behind me open, letting in just a hint of light, which I then saw sparkle off of the side of his face. And that's when I knew. I knew he was one of them. "

Vampire." I murmured just before I succumbed to the drugs that were injected into my system.

-Edward-

As she laid there, sprawled out across the floor, her face flush from struggling, all I felt for her was anger. I'd lived for decades- _centuries_, and I had a fairly good grasp on the human mind. I knew of the lust, hate, envy, and greed it held, but for some reason, I felt this girl's mind was different. And it angered me that she was a mental mute. It would be refreshing to hear something new, something unknown, and something better than the trash and vulgarities I heard each day. John began to pick up her limp body and I growled at him. His eyes widened in alarm and I realized what I'd done. I began to cough roughly, trying to hide my strange outburst.

"I'll take her."

"Dr. Cullen are you sure-"

"Yes." I said, my voice clipped. He nodded and then scurried out of my sight.

I looked down at the body beneath me and took another breath. Her blood had to be the most potent blood I'd ever smelt. I knew I wouldn't last long, not if I was left alone with her anyway. But I needed her blood more than I needed life and I _wanted _her so damn bad. She was gorgeous. Beautiful beyond any human standards and simply….._mouthwatering. _

I hadn't felt the feelings of lust, desire, need, and protectiveness in a long time. And the fact that she was unconscious and she still had this strange power over me only angered me further.

As my hands grasped onto her, and lifted her, I immediately felt her warmth radiate through my body and touch my very core. I then felt a spark, which froze my entire body. I stared at the girl in my hands and gasped.

She was nothing more than a human, a beautiful one, but a human nonetheless. I looked at her with utter distain and growled angrily. I took her to her room and laid her on her bed and just stared at her. And then she began to mumble.

"I wish….I wish….Alice. I'm sorry," _What was she sorry about?_ The curiosity she built inside me was staggering and I was itching with anticipation for the conversation I would have with her once she awoke. I'm not sure how long I sat there watching her, but suddenly her door opened.

"Dr. Cullen? Are you alright?" John asked eyeing me warily.

"Of course. Why?"

_Well, you've been sitting in this girl's room watching her for 3 hours. And, your growling……? No. I cant say that. He's my boss…._he thought. "Well, it's just that you seem kind of…..off today."

"I'm fine." I hissed. "Go check on one of the patients." I suggested. He nodded sadly, his thoughts full of worry on my behalf. I looked back at Isabella, as I now found her name to be, and sighed. Her breathing pattern began to change and I knew she'd be awake in mere seconds. Ad when she was, I would finally speak to her.

**Should I keep this or delete it? Review please…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep was the unanimous decision. Thanks guy and gals…**

_~Edward~_

Her heart rate began to change indefinitely, and I knew she was awake. But her eyes remained closed, as if she was afraid of what she'd see when she opened them. She turned on her body to face the wall behind her, officially blocking all view of her face from me. "Are you going to kill me?" She whimpered in a tired voice filled with pain and fear. I did not want her to be completely sure I was a vampire, so I tried to play it off. "Why would I kill you?" I asked, trying to sound as harmless as possible. Because the truth was, I wanted to kill her. Here and now. But I was in control of my bloodlust, having hunted the previous day. So she had no reason to worry……….for now.

"Don't do that." She said, I'm assuming to sound angry. But with the last remnant of the drug inside her, her words came out rather slurred. "Do what?" I asked, confused. "Try to convince me that I don't know what you are. _He _did that too."

"He?" I asked, assuming that 'he' meant another vampire. As I pondered over that, another thought struck me. _How had she seen through my careful façade to elude her suspicions? _

She was obviously more observant than most, which was an unnerving quality about her. I waited for her to speak, and tell me who 'he' was, but she never mumbled a single word. "Isabella?" I whispered, her name tasting so sweet spilling from my lips. "Why are you _here? _I didn't mean to make it happen. I was just in so much pain…" She stopped mid sentence and began to cry. I felt anger rising within me, desperately seeking out whoever made her feel this way. "What didn't you mean to make happen, Isabella?" She turned around to face me, her eyes streaming with tears.

"He came in, and I-" She was cut off by the door opening behind me and she cowered away to the corner of her bed, shielding her chest. "Dr. Cullen?" It was David, one of the men who had brought Isabella in. I looked to him and then quickly back at her and smiled. "He's not going to hurt you, Isabella. You're safe." I promised.

"No!" She shouted. "He….he stuck me. He already hurt me, look." she said lifting up her shirt sleeve to reveal a number of bruises. I was appalled at the purplish color appearing on her skin and I reached out to touch it gently and she pulled away. "What did he do?"

"He grabbed me….So… hard." her tears were coming more rapidly now.

"Sir…I.." David stuttered. "I don't want to hear it." I said, standing to my feet. "You are _never _to hurt patient."

"But, sir, she was fighting so hard and I, had to use force to get her inside."

"Did you try talking to her? To calm her down?" I asked, my tone a bit softer. "No, sir." He muttered. I knew I was overreacting. Many patients in _this _asylum had many bruises from the handlers. But it only came about if they struggled. Of course they would never intentionally hurt a patient, but this wasn't any ordinary patient. This was Isabella.

_~Isabella~_

Isabella. My name never sounded so beautiful falling from anyone else's lips.

But I knew the truth, I knew what he was, and what he was capable of. And I knew I should fear him. But I didn't. My heart told me I could trust him, but my mind had other ideas. _You've seen what people like him are capable of. You know what he could do to you….To everyone in here. _But the way he spoke to me was so kind and gentle, but I refused to look at his face. I just couldn't.

I couldn't look into those blood red eyes, because I knew I wouldn't be able to trust him. And at this point, I liked being able to trust him. I hadn't felt that in a long time, and it was refreshing. But I knew it wouldn't last for long. Soon my mind began to replay the images of that wretched night that led to everything that was happening now and I knew he couldn't be trusted. No one like him could be. He was a menace. He was a vampire. He repeated my name again, and I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to tell him to call me Bella, because it seemed a little less formal. But more than that, I wanted to tell him everything.

Even the things I didn't say in court, or tell to the police. I wanted him to know what happened to Alice, and what happened to Phil. I wanted to tell him about my mother, I wanted him to help me find her. I just wanted help.

I turned to face him for the first time, ready to just spill it all. But his face stopped me short. He was even for beautiful than the vampire I'd met before, and even more gorgeous up close. And his eyes weren't red, they were a deep honey gold.

I could even smell his breath, which smelled of chocolate and cinnamon. And it was utterly delicious.

So, I started to tell him, and just as I got the first few words out, the large door behind him opened, and a man stepped in. It didn't take me long to register who he was immediately, and I cowered back. I didn't like the way that man handled me, it felt so wrong. Like the intent to hurt me was he primary goal. Pain. Hadn't I suffered enough for one lifetime? The vampire, who's name I later learned was Dr. Cullen, tried to reassure me that the man would not hurt me, but I told him that the man already had. And this seemed to upset him.

He yelled at the man, while he just listen sadly.

After he was gone, Dr. Cullen turned back to face me. "I'm so sorry, Isabella. That will never happen again."

"How long will I be here?" I asked, fearing the answer. "For as long as it takes for you to get well." I closed my eyes and laid my head down at his words. I would never get well. So I would never leave.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
